Benlie Oneshots
by Lexii-chan
Summary: Benlie one-shots! Read all about it! Don't like, don't read. Read and Review! Total one-shots: 4 --Study Break-- *one added is an author's note*
1. Bath Time

**A/N:** Hi! Well, I know I have other stories to update but I decided that I should make this. I'd like to dedicate it to Kidosta-The Freak Gamer and to that "Pet Project" episode. And Kidosta, don't worry about Choices! The chapter is now 1000 words. I'm just so indecisive on which way to write it! I have the main plot though! It's just the details I'm worried about.

Btw, for anyone else reading this. PLEASE don't comment on the pairning or other junk. I don't want a comment like "I hate Julie, she's pure evil and she's a DNAlien!" Yeah, if I really don't want to get that kind of comments. If you don't like Julie, please don't read this! Also, why do you people thing she's some alien or something? Is it so strange to have a normal human on Ben 10?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ben 10 in any way or form... but I kinda wish I did...

**!WARNING! This was origanlly written on DA (deviant art) than put in FF's (fanfiction) spell check. Also, this is Julie/Ben centric. You have been warned. !WARNGIN!**

**Bath Time**

"Ship! Ship! Where are you?!" Ben yelled. Today Ben had promised Julie that he would give Ship a bath while she went out with Gwen to do some shopping. Even though Ben had a big crush on Julie, he really didn't want to watch them freak out over clothes.

But at the moment, finding Ship is proving to be a difficult task.

He searched high and low for the little creature. He still couldn't believe how hard it was to find the little guy.

"_SHI-I-I-I-IP_" A mechanical murmur had said. Ben looked in the direction to where he heard the sound from. Nothing. The only thing Ben saw was a big bush and a tree. Wait- a bush?

He slowly approched the bush, his foot steps only making light crunching sounds again the summer time grass. Just than he heard it again.

"_SHI-I-I-I-IP_" Ah-ha! Ship **was** there! The bush moved the same time the sound was heard. He found his target.

"Come on, Ship," Ben said,"I just want to give you a bath." A mechanical 'yip!' was heard and a blur of black and green ran past Ben. Dammit! Worng choose of words...

Ben slapped his forehead at his own stupidity. If Ship wanted to take a bath, he wouldn't be running away from him. Why hadn't this occured to him several moments ago _before_ he opened his big yap? Now he had to search for a little sophisticated mini-upgrade.

Turning around Ben almost laughed. Maybe sophisticated wasn't really the best word to use for Ship. On the side of the house, was a weird looking black and green washing machine. Ben knew for a fact that his girlfriend didn't have a black and green washing machine with a giant 'O' in the front.

Walking up to the machine he decided to take the direct approach. Well, his version of a direct approach for Ship. And he didn't very maturally at that.

"Come on, Ship! Don't you want Julie to be happy? She told me herself she wanted you shiny and as bright as new!"

Yeah, he shouldn't have used the Asian beauty to get Ship to do what he wanted. (Well, that Asian beauty wanted.) But it was the only way to get Ship to acturally litsen to him. For some reason, Ship only litsened to Julie.

Ship made an uncertain yipping sound and hesitantly turned back. If his master wanted her annoying friend to make him shiny, than he'll let him!

Ben almost did a victory dance right than and there, Ship acturally listened to him! Yes! Maybe he was finally earning some respect.

"Okay, go in the tub," Ben instructed. He was holding little Ship in his hands and trying to push the little puppy-like creature into the soapy waters. But whenever Ship was atleast and inch close to the water, he just moved away from it. Ben groaned agrivated.

"Come on!" Ben complained pushing Ship down into the direction into the tub only to have Ship use his arms and legs to prevent from touching the water. Ben shoved harder down, and just when he shoved, Ship moved to the side.

_SPLASH!!_

Ship couldn't do it. He wanted to make his mistress happy but water just scared him! It was to- well, WET! Ship didn't really like wet things...

Ben was getting annoyed. He was wet, he was sitting in a tub full of soapy water, bubbles covered his head, and Ship was cowering on his head. Ben gave another annoyed sigh.

"Come on Ship! It's just water, see? It's not bad," Ben assured. Just then he heard a familar cute giggle and crunching sound of the grass.

"I ment for you to give _Ship_ a bath, Ben, not yourself," A voice lightly teased. Ben blushed and laughed sheepishly turning around to see none other than his girlfriend Julie Yamamoto.

She cocked an eyebrow at him and set her shopping bags on the floor approaching her pet and boyfriend.

"Ohhh, little Ship's scared of the water," Julie cooed taking Ship into her arms she than sent an appoligetic look. "I'm sorry, Ben, I didn't know if I did I would have given Ship a bath."

"No problems, it's okay, Julie, you didn't know," Ben assured. Julie smiled at him and brushed off the bubbles on his head. She bent down and kissed her boyfriend on the check causing his blush to harden a little bit.

"Maybe you should dry off, Ben, your soaking," Julie suggested offering her hand for him to take. Ben nodded in agrement grabbing her hand.

**--**

**A/N:** Hope you like this! It's mainly just a drabble obviously. My other stories (if you care about them), their next chapters has been started! I just want to look through them. And Pregnant (unfortunatly) it's epilouge has been started. I've been racking my brains for a cool ending wanting you to ask for a sequal. I saw Twilight (TWICE!) and I got an idea!!!

-AL3XA (TH3 PURPL3 XLR8)


	2. A Day As Ship

**A Day As Ship**

It was boring. There was nothing to do. I slithered through the crack at the bottom of the door, escaping that room that Julie placed me in. (Well I think that's her name, everyone calls her it.) I went down the hall. I didn't hear any weird sounds of yelling and fear, so I'm guessing no one's really here.

As I go on all fours, I waddle my way through the open rooms. I checked some weird room, it was like Julie's room, except it had a better sleeping thing on it. I think Julie called it a "bed", whatever that is.

She wasn't in that tiled room where she ate food, and she wasn't in her yard or that place she eats with those two people who she looks a lot like. (I'm guessing it's a coincidence that they look like her, or they are her parents.) She wasn't in that other room with that brown soft thing she usual sits on to stare at that box.

I go down another hall, I hear two voices from what I assume to be a room, she does sleep in it. I slip through the door silently, once inside, I hide behind one of Julie's fuzzy animal looking thing. She taught me that it was called a "stuffed animal". I hope that these "stuffed animals" died before they were stuffed…

I shook my head, I need to learn to stay on topic. This is about my new mistress. I look up and my eye closes up on that guy. I think his name's Ben. He's that guy that my old master wanted me to find to help him.

They're both sitting on her bed. The things they call "books" lied on the floor stacked on top of each other. I think they're supposed to be studying. I shake my head. It doesn't matter, usually when they're here, the books end up on the floor. They're would usually talk and get distracted. She'd lay her head on that guy's shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her.

At the moment, it looked like they were only talking. Nothing more.

I slither around some more, ducking behind that large wooden thing that mistress writes on, I see a closer look.

It was kind of different this time. He wasn't wearing that green thing, only that black "shirt" (as Mistress taught me while those two people that looked like her were "going out") and Mom was wearing only a white shirt. Both jackets, as I've just finally noticed, were tossed randomly to the side of the bed.

I can't really blame them. It seems like the temperature has gone up lately. I'm glad I don't really feel temperature change like they do. My attention goes back to them and I notice something.

Ew, I don't know what exactly they're doing. But it looks a bit gross to me. Their "lips" (Mom has taught me a lot) were touching. And, what's he doing? Oh no, he's on top of her! Mommy!! He's going to hurt Mistress! Again! Ah! She must be in pain, she just groaned!

I start shouting words, but they seem to caught up in what they were doing. I didn't like being ignored by Mom and that guy hurting her. I run out from my hiding spot and I know exactly what I'm going to do. I spring in the air, towards Mom and that guy. Mistress laughed a bit about it, Ben, he didn't look to happy.

Not that I really care, it was worth it to save Mommy.

--

_**Extra** Not in Ship's POV_

"Banana fly?" Julie laughed, "You were afraid that a banana fly could hurt you?" Ben smiled sheepishly, scratching his head with his free hand. His other around Julie's shoulders as she lied against him.

"What? Could you blame me?" Ben asked, "Weirder things have happened to me." Julie hummed slightly in agreement.

"True, but you have an arsenal of aliens at your disposal and you're afraid of a mutant banana fly?"

"Now when you say it like that, I feel stupid." Julie pretend to look sympathetic.

"Aw, you poor baby," She cooed, her hand going through his hair. He smiled in approval.

"Now that's the way I like to be treated," Ben proclaimed. Julie giggled, the side of her head nuzzling his shoulder.

"You're so weird," Julie laughed. Ben looked a little hurt as he placed his free hand over his heart.

"Wow, thanks," Ben says sarcastically, "That stings a bit." Julie laughed a little as she looked him in the eyes.

"Who said I didn't like weird?" Julie questioned inching closer, "I think weird's pretty cute." Ben smiled as both their eye lids closed slightly. He inched closer to.

"Then I'm the weirdest." Julie giggled at that lame statement before they kissed. A pulse of electric giddiness rushed through them. They didn't think that they would get tired of that. Julie hand went up to his hair while the other stayed planted on the back of his neck. His hands were planted on her shoulders, he flipped her over so he was in a dominating position.

Ben flicked his tongue over her lips asking for entrance, she opened her lips without question. Their tongues fought for dominance, Julie groaned as she lost, getting distracted from Ben rubbing her sides. It just felt too good.

Julie's hand traveled down to the hem of his shirt, just as they were about to go under, a familiar black and green blur flew directly at them. Forcing Ben off of Julie, he landed on his side with a surprised yell.

As Ship slithered off Ben and jumped up and down in front of Julie, as if he had done a good deed. Ben crossed his arms and muttered.

"Every single time," Ben muttered darkly, pouting like a disappointed five year old. Julie giggled as she held Ship. She pushed herself into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around Ben's shoulders as she gave Ben and kiss on the cheek, still laughing.

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and review!! :) Reviews are loves. Suggestions are golden. And Flamers will be flammed back.

~Alexa


	3. I'd Lie

**I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

**_**Warning, lameness alert. :P**_**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_He tells me about his night_

_I count the colors in his eyes._

Both Julie and Ben laughed as the cruised down the high way in Ben's truck, which he'd gotten the year before for his birthday.

"You mean, he didn't even notice?" Julie laughed. Ben shook his head.

"Nope, you could've punched him and he wouldn't even notice." Julie sighed.

"Poor, poor naïve, Gooble…" Silence. Then both burst out laughing again.

"Who named him Gooble again?" Julie asked through giggles. Ben shrugged as he tried to stop laughing. "His girlfriend right?"

"Yeah, it was back when they hated each other or something," Ben recalled. Julie continued falling back in her seat, her right leg hitting the glove box. It opened and things came flying out. Papers, old homework, and a picture or two. One picture landed on the car's dash board. It was of Ben and a blond haired girl, Starr. It was quiet when both passengers saw the picture.

"You… still have that picture?" Julie asked. Ben nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I keep it to remind me not to make the same mistake." Julie frowned.

"What mistake?" She asked quietly.

"Falling in love," Ben said as he ran his hands through his hair.

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong._

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile._

_But I know all his favorite songs._

"You like my cousin," Gwen said bluntly. The cup in Julie's hands fell to the ground with a thud. Thank goodness it was only a plastic cup. Sad thing is that it was full of Milk. Well, at least it doesn't stain to much.

"Sorry," Julie apologized as she grabbed some towels and started wipping some away. Gwen rolled her eyes as she grabbed some towels as well as she started to help clean the mess.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Gwen asked staring towards Julie. Julie's bangs covered her eyes as she continued looking down.

"Why don't you admit you like Kevin?" Julie rebutted.

"We did." Julie's head snapped up in shock. Gwen laughed. "You're shocked I see."

"Shocked doesn't even begin to cover it," Julie replied as she started to giggle a bit, "It's more of astounded really." Gwen laughed along with Julie.

"I guess you're right," Gwen commented, "Now all you have to do is admit you like Ben, and I think we'd all be happy."

Julie sighed, "It's just complicated."

"No, it's not," Gwen corrected, "It's just that both you and Ben are making it complicated."

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

"Ugh! Why do you have to keep making a big deal out of this!" Julie yelled. Ben stopped for a moment and shrugged.

"One, it's fun to see you all upset," Ben remarked, "Two, I guess it's just fun to argue." Julie gave a cry of aggravation as she stomped off. Ben laughed as she stomped off, fueling her rage.

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His cousin's* beautiful_

_He has his mother's* eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie._

"It's been a few years now, I'd say about four" Gwen remarked as she hung out at Julie's house. Both in their pajamas. "And you still haven't told him you liked him." Julie's face flushed brightly.

"I don't like your cousin, Gwen," Julie lied. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You're a bad liar, Julie," Gwen told her. The Japanese girl sighed as she fell back on her couch.

"Can't you leave me alone on this?" Julie asked. Gwen thought it over a second before she answered.

"Nah, I think I'll bother you two about it."

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently Over looks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long?_

"So, you and Julie goin' out yet?" Kevin asked from underneath his car. Ben started chocking on his smoothies. After his coughing subsided, he took a long gulp of his green concoction he called a smoothie.

"What did you say?" Ben asked. He didn't even have to see that Kevin was rolling his eyes.

"So, are you and Julie going out?" Kevin asked. Ben started blushing.

"No! We aren't together! Why does everyone ask us that?!" Ben yelled. Kevin snickered.

"Calm down, Tennyson, just asking," Kevin chided as he reached out for a wrench as he tinkered with his precious new car. One of the similarities of his new and old car is that they were both green and black. The team's color.

"Whatever, but why does everyone think that?" Ben muttered, blushing cherry red, as he crossed his arms. His smoothies, surprisingly, laid forgotten next to him.

"You like her, She likes you," Kevin replied, "It's pretty obvious, you know."

_He sees everything in black and white._

_Never let nobody see him cry._

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he wasn't mine!_

_I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's green._

_He loves to argue,_

_Born on the seventeenth._

_His cousin's* beautiful,_

_He has his mother's* eyes,_

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie._

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you._

Julie sighed. Where was Ben? She sighed as she sat on the bridge's railings as her legs dangled above the water. He had told her he wanted to meet her here. Where they first met. He sounded urgent, so where was he?

She sighed as she swung her legs around and got off the railing. She walked off the bridge, to the other side. She walked towards her motor bike, as she was about to mount it and go home, (could you really blame her? She had been waiting for two hours now,) she heard the sound of a guitar. Dropping her helmet back in the seat. She followed the sound, to see Ben sitting there playing some unknown tune.

_He'd never told you, but he can play guitar._

_I think he can see through, everything but my heart,_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful._

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle._

Julie silently crept up behind him as she pocked his shoulder.

"I didn't know you played Guitar," she said. Ben looked up at her startled. Julie apologized quickly. Ben blushed and looked down.

"It's okay," He said, he then patted a seat next to him. "Come on sit down." Julie nodded and sat down, her legs went to her side as her body leaned her left hand kept her balanced as it held to the ground. Her other hand were placed on her legs.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Julie asked.

_Yes I could tell you,_

_His favorite color's green,_

_He loves to argue._

_Oh and it kills me,_

_His cousin's* beautiful,_

_He has his mother's* eyes._

_And if you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie._

Ben nodded. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Do you… like me?" Ben asked hesitantly. Julie opened her mouth to speak, "No, not like, I mean… like like. Do you… like like me?" Julie blushed and looked down.

"I-I… I don't know how to respond to that… If I do, I don't want to be rejected," Julie replied. Ben was blushing to.

"If you do, what would you do if I said, I didn't like you," Julie looked a bit sad, he continued. "What if I said I loved you." She looked back at him, smiling widely.

"Would it make any constellation, if I said I loved you too?" Julie asked. Both smiled at each other. Soon, they went closer and were in a passionate lip lock. Julie's arms wrapped around his neck, as Ben's hands held onto his waist. They smiled into the kiss, Ben placed the Guitar on his lap onto the grass as both him and Julie fell slowly towards the ground.

They didn't have to lie anymore.

* * *

***=** I changed father to mother, and sister to cousin because... well, Ben has his **mother's** eyes, and he doesn't have a sister it seems. We know that he has a cousin, and she is beautiful. So that's why. :P

-Alexa

See that botton that's telling you to review? Press it, and you'll make this author happy and want to write another Benlie one-shot. :)


	4. Study Break

**A/N:** Wow, I haven't downloaded anything I've written or anything have I? I'm sorry to say this, but I have a life and school so~ yeah. -.-; I can't really do much about it. Well, Truthfully, I've started the next chapter to "The red head and the mutant" or whatever I named it. *Really need to rename that!*, that chapter I owe you Cazna, I HAVE started it, so don't lose hope or anything, and I've started writting something else. I wrote it, and I'll publish it if you guys want. Well, here's the chapter! :)

********

**Study Break**

"So five goes on the other side," Ben mumbled. He sat on his bed, legs crossed, as his Algebra book sat across his lap; his paper on top of his book while he wrote in it erratically. His teacher had told him that he expected the work to show, well, the work part. And even though every kid saw it as an inconvenience, they couldn't really say it didn't help them solve the equation. "And, I- Got it!" Ben said. He held up the paper examining it before he placed it back down.

"Hey Julie," He started, "What'd you get on fifteen? Y=5x+2?"

"Uh huh," Her voice was more like a hum than anything else.

"Cool, I'm right then!!"

"Uh huh."

"See, you're an awesome tutor! I actually got one right!"

"Uh huh." Ben looked up from his math book to take a look at Julie, her last response sounded a bit drowsy.

"So, what time is it?" Ben questioned.

"Uh huh." Ben turned over, and smirked at the irony of the situation. For once, while Julie was helping him with school work, SHE was the one sleepy. She leaned against the wall, the pillow against her back as her legs dangled off the bed. Her text book was on her lap and her pencil lay beside her long forgotten. He smirked and placed closed his textbook, using his pencil and paper as a bookmark. He crawled closer towards her and sat down pocking her check.

She opened one eye, it blearily stared at him. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Seeing if you'd respond," Ben said stopping his ministrations_._ "And it did." Julie rolled her eyes. Yawning slightly she stretched her arms high as the hem of her shirt raised slightly. Ben's eyes couldn't help but glance at the exposed skin. His head snapped back up when Julie made a slight coughing noise. He looked sheepish while she raised an eyebrow, pulling her shirt back down.

"My eyes are up here," She said teasingly. She smirked as his face flushed ever so slightly. Grabbing her text book she paged through it. "So what page are we on again?" Ben shook his head in mock disappointment.

"If the teachers saw their 'A' student now," Ben said, "They'd fall over in their graves!" Julie gave him a pointed look.

"We have the same teachers," she retorted, "And I'm pretty sure they're still alive and kicking last I checked." Ben just shrugged, wrapping an arm around her and leaning against the wall next to her. "I'm serious, what page are we on?"

"Uh, truthfully don't really know," Ben lied scratching the bottom of his chin in mock thought, "Maybe page 20034." Julie rolled her eyes and elbowed him slightly. Seeing no point in trying, she closed her text book and put it down. She'll try doing math homework again with Ben later.

"So, why are you so tired?" Ben questioned as she leaned against him. He smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling closer. He felt her shrug.

"Don't know, maybe it's because of all the homework we've been getting and all my tennis practice," Julie mumbled, "Doesn't help that even when I'm at home I've got to keep an extra eye out so my parents don't find out about Ship." Ben brought her closer, resting his head on top of hers as she kept talking. "But, anyway, how's the whole hero business going?" She asked.

"Fine," He answered shortly. "Had to deal with an alien, fought him, we won like usual." He didn't have to look to feel know she was frowning. She tapped him lightly.

"Every time I ask you that you ALWAYS say that," She pointed out, "You don't trust me or something?" This time it was Ben's turn to frown. He brought her as close as possible, giving a light kiss on her forehead.

"Don't think that," He said. "I trust you, I just… Don't want you to get hurt or anything because of, that's all." She yawned as she wriggled slightly to move her arms around his neck.

"Why don't you just tell me a bedtime story or something?" Julie suggested, "Maybe of your last adventure?" Ben smirked slightly.

"What, are you five now?"

"No," She answered, "I'm four and three quarters." Ben chuckled slightly. "Pleaaaaaaase?"

"Fine, fine," Ben replied. "Now, it was just a normal night, the usual, just me, Gwen, and Kevin having a camp out with Grandpa Max." Julie made a small sound in recognition, she knew who Grandpa Max was, and he was really nice. She listened as Ben continued his story of the day's event. Of how they had discovered a weird gigantic moving forest shaped like a highbreed, and she now knew why he had basically flew over to her house in a rush and, in a blur of motions, swiped Ship and flew off again before she could even say "what". How they had saved the Earth and that Highbreed's sacrifice.

"You make a good story teller," Julie yawned. Ben shrugged, bringing the blanket closer around them when he noticed Julie shivered.

"Do you ever sleep?" Ben asked. He felt her shake her head.

"Not at the moment," she replied, "You're far too good a story teller for me to pass the opportunity of missing it."

"So, you admit I'm an awesome story teller?" He smirked. She lightly hit his chest. "What you said it."

"Yeah, yeah," Julie said, "You're the big hero with the gift of a story teller." His smirk got wider at the compliment. "Now don't let your ego get to big, I don't want you to start telling stories about how 'amazing' you are."

"Hmm," He hummed, "That's a pretty good idea. I mean, what better way than to get the point across that I'm just amazing." Julie rolled her eyes.

"I swear," She said, "You ever start doing that I never want to hear a story from you ever again."

"Now, I'm actually attempted to do it," Ben said.

"What, no!" Julie cried, "I swear, Benjamin Tennyson!" He just laughed, patting her hair lightly.

"Relax," He said, "I'm not going to do that."

"You better now," She said, "So, any other stories you can tell me?" She gave out a squeal when Ben moved her from beside him, to on his lap.

"Well," He started, searching through his mind to tell her a story that wasn't TOO dangerous or anything too vital, he didn't want her to know anything that could affect her in the future or anything. As crazy or wierd as that had sounded, he wanted her safe, and he'd make sure of that. "It was that Tuesday when you let me have Ship for the day. I had gotten a call from a little girl."

****

_Reason Why I Haven't Felt Inspired_

1) Not many Benlie out there

2) Screw you Bevin/Bwen writers, most of you write well and go you, but the others who just write things that DON'T make sense *you KNOW what I'm talking about* just screw you.

3) Blame school, can't really be inspired if I'm half awake, now can I?

--

Well, what I'd like to see is more Benlie stuff. If you've got anything you've written about them, just post it. If you get any flames, don't worry bout it. I'll just help you flame them right back. ;)

**_*** RECOMENDED STORIES ***_**

-- The Missing Pieces by Snowflake Flower  
-- Treasure of the Consetia litlgaurdian  
-- Anything by Kisdota- The Freak Gamer

There are probably a LOT more stories to recomment, but I'm wasting sleep time. Night. ;)  
~Alexa


	5. SORRY! NOT A CHAPTER!

**A/N: Hey, sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to type a few things. So, if you read the following, thank you.**

I'll say, first off, I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories. Truthfully, I haven't written anything since school started besides the first chapter. (But I hope I will find the time to do it when winter break starts after the following week.) If you have any ideas, then just tell me and I'll write them out the way my mind plays it. (Please! Don't tell me every little detail you want in that story! If so, the story may sound off and not flowing.)

Look, I just came to say one thing: If you don't like this story, don't FLAME it! I mean, that review I just got for this story is lame. (If you don't like it, then WHY DID YOU BASICALLY LOOK FOR THIS STORY?!) This story hasn't been updated for quite awhile, so I'm pretty annoyed that some people would go out of their way to flame it and such. (Btw, for the person who DID flame it, if the story SUCKED then how come you only left a review on the FIRST chapter instead of reading it?)

I swear.... Ben 10 is losing awesome writers and fans, and while that's happening, we're gaining a few annoying writers in the process. I'm just so close to just... Ugh, I'm just not even going to SAY what I could possibly do.

Sorry this isn't an update, but if any ANNOYANCES comment/review this. Just go away for the love of everything GOOD on this PLANET! If anything good still exists!

An exasperated writer,  
Alexa / Cute in Purple


End file.
